


Not Your Momma's Nursery Rhyme

by dancingloki



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Top!Bucky, topping from the bottom!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingloki/pseuds/dancingloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a delightful prompt I received from glide-thru on tumblr; they requested "Bucky and Steve finally get to have a hot bath and naturally they share the tub." Well actually they requested pre-serum Steve, but I didn't read it very carefully and I don't want to re-write it because I'm super happy with how it turned out and also it took a long time and I'd have to change, like, EVERYTHING in the fic so I hope this is good enough X(</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glide-thru on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=glide-thru+on+tumblr).



> A secondary prompt after I was having some trouble was to show how Bucky and Steve started, then time skip into an established relationship, so the bath stuff actually happens in chapter 2 oops

_Apartment building fires_ , Steve thought to himself, exhausted, _are awful. Absolutely awful_.

They’d been on the way home from their daily run around the National Mall—sometimes Sam joined them, sometimes not—when Bucky stopped dead in his tracks. Steve followed his stare to see a plume of black smoke billowing up into the sky.

Two seconds later, they’d been neck and neck in a dead sprint across town.

Steve’s instinct had been to head to whoever was in command and ask how they could help, being as the fire department was already on the scene, but a child’s scream had split through the air, and Bucky had charged into the building without a moment’s hesitation.

It wasn’t until after it was all over, fire extinguished with no casualties, that things got sorted. As it turned out, Bucky’d made the right call. The fire department had believed the building was evacuated; according to the kid who had screamed, when he recovered enough to talk that is, the teen his mother had hired to babysit had abandoned him when the alarm went off, and he’d been too scared to leave his room.

By the time Steve and Bucky had gotten there, the building had already come to a state where the firefighters wouldn’t have been able to get in to help the child. Only their physical enhancements let Bucky and Steve go in and come out alive. The DCFD didn’t have a chance of extinguishing the fire; in fact they’d been planning to let it run its course, just doing damage control to keep it from spreading. If Bucky hadn’t charged in when he did, if they’d waited to check with the authorities, the boy would be dead.

They hung around for a while afterwards. Steve chatted with the firefighters for a bit, shook hands with the spectators, signed a few autographs. Bucky sat with his metal arm wrapped around the kid he’d saved, glowering at anyone who came near, until his mother showed up and threw herself at them, hysterical. He extricated himself while the mother was distracted, and skulked around the crowd to find Steve, glaring at him until he excused himself.

The two of them headed home side by side, covered head to toe with smoke, soot, and dirt. Steve was humming and smiling absently to himself. Now that he’d escaped the crowd, Bucky looked pretty damn pleased as well. He’d spent so many years taking lives, he cherished every chance he got to save one.

At their apartment, Bucky kicked off his boots, grimacing. “Can’t wait to get this crap off me.”

Steve grinned. “Go ahead and take the first shower.”

“To hell with showers, I want a _bath_ ,” Bucky grinned back. Steve groaned.

“Well, just don’t take too long, okay?” he sighed. “I want to get clean sometime this century.”

“Why don’t we just go together?” Bucky suggested.

Steve laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, right.”

“I’m serious.” Bucky cracked his back. “What’s the big deal? It’ll be just like when we were kids.”

“Not…exactly,” Steve said uncomfortably. “I mean, we’re not kids anymore, Bucky.”

Bucky shrugged. “So what’s different?”

“Well, we’re both a lot bigger.” Steve’s awkward laugh died off quickly.

“I’m pretty sure we’ll fit.” Bucky started down the hallway.

“Buck—”

“Come on, don’t be such a little punk.”

“Bucky, it’s not a good idea.”

Steve set his jaw. Bucky turned slowly on his heel. His face was blank and unreadable.

“Why not?”

“W-what do you mean why not?” Steve blustered. “Two grown men bathing together? C’mon. That’s—it’s ridiculous.”

 “That’s not a reason.”

“Not a—I don’t _need_ a reason, I—”

“But you have one.” Bucky’s face was still impassive.

“I—” Steve sputtered for a moment, then fell silent. Bucky stared him down.

“C’mon, Rogers. Tell me the reason. Tell me why.”

Steve opened and closed his mouth a few times, but nothing came out.

Bucky waited patiently.

At length, Steve mumbled, “Because it would be…awkward, for you.”

“Awkward why?” Bucky asked quietly. When Steve didn’t answer, he went on. “Awkward because of how you feel about me, right?”

Steve choked on air. Bucky half-smiled, the corner of his mouth quirking up. “Yeah, I know. I always knew. I’ve been waiting for you to do something about it, but that got old pretty quick, so here we are.”

“So, you—I mean, could we—” Steve was having trouble staying on top of things.

Bucky rolled his eyes and turned back down the hallway, heading for the bathroom. Steve followed him hesitantly.

In the bathroom, he found Bucky testing the temperature of the water flowing from the shower spigot. “What happened to the bath?” he asked, half-joking.

“I kind of don’t feel like relaxing anymore.” He held Steve’s gaze for a moment, his stare heated, before stripping his clothes off briskly and hopping into the shower. Steve swallowed hard and followed him.

The hot water felt wonderful, but not as good as Bucky’s skin when he accidentally brushed against him. Steve indulged himself, stroking his hand slowly over Bucky’s side. Bucky pressed up against him instantly, pulling their bodies close together, nuzzling into Steve’s neck. Steve moaned at the feeling of Bucky’s open mouth, wet under his jaw.

“Oooh, I found a sensitive spot,” Bucky teased, lipping at Steve’s neck.

“Sh-shut up,” Steve grunted, hands clenching reflexively on Bucky’s back, then moaned again, loud, when Bucky used his teeth.

“If I made a mark here,” Bucky mused between nipping sucks, “how long do you think it would stay?”

“Prob—ah!—probably less than an hour, honestly,” Steve gasped.

“Hmm,” Bucky hummed. “That’s a damn shame.” His metal hand slid down Steve’s back to grope his ass. Rivulets of water ran down his arm, breaking and diverting on the seams of the metal plates. His fingers traced lower, searching between Steve’s legs, slipping into the crack of his ass to probe at his hole.

“Buck— _Bucky!_ ” Steve managed, grabbing Bucky by the shoulders and holding him at arms’ length. Bucky growled his frustration, but Steve held firm. “I have been thinking about this since as long as I can remember, and we are _not_ making love for the first time sloppy and quick in the _shower_.”

Bucky just grinned and held up his left hand, pneumatics whirring as he waggled his fingers. “You know the hand vibrates, right?”

Steve bit his lip. “Okay…bed. Now.”

“But I’m not clean yet!” Bucky mock-protested, laughing, as Steve hauled him from the shower.

“We’ll wash the sheets!” Steve exclaimed as he dragged him down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing really changed in their lives; they were already together pretty much all the time anyway, so going steady didn’t make much of anything different. Really, the only difference was that Steve could finally indulge those mad impulses he’d always had to wrap Bucky into his arms and kiss him at random moments. That, and they didn’t have to switch out who slept on the couch anymore.

Although they still did end up sleeping on the couch, sometimes, if they got carried away watching a movie or something and were too tired to move to bed afterwards.

Bucky started joining Steve on missions. The two of them shocked the other Avengers (except for Natasha, of course) beyond belief by spending the entire time they were in the field swapping incredibly inappropriate jokes and insulting each other.

(“Half the time,” Bucky heard Tony hissing to Bruce, “I can’t tell if those two are fighting or fucking with us.” “Probably both,” Bruce had replied, and Bucky hid a smile.)

Their latest mission involved some serious hand-to-hand. Steve had just charged in and started trading punches, the way he always had, of course. And even though Bucky kept with his usual lithe fighting style, they managed to get a few lucky hits on him. They were both stiff and sore by the time they made it back to their new apartment.

Bucky had dug his heels in until Steve caved. After the move, Steve admitted Bucky was right; they’d needed more space if they were both going to be comfortable. The new apartment was nice and roomy, and in their old neighborhood in New York; the real draw, though, was the bathroom. More specifically, the bath _tub_. Bucky’d kept up his campaign to get Steve to try shower sex, but Steve hadn’t been entirely wrong when he’d said they barely both fit in the tiny shower of Steve’s old one-bedroom. The new place had a bathtub they could _lie down_ in.

Which was exactly what they were doing now. Bucky had made a beeline there immediately after going through the doorway and turned the water temperature all the way up, then sank into it with a grateful sigh.

He grinned and beckoned at Steve, who was watching with folded arms from the doorway. Steve shook his head in mock disapproval, but couldn’t hide the fond smile on his face. He stripped off his shirt and shimmied out of his pants, then hopped in after Bucky, hissing at the heat of the water.

Steve exhaled and relaxed back against Bucky’s body. Bucky kept his metal arm up on the edge of the tub, but wrapped the other around Steve’s torso, holding him close. A gentle kiss on his neck brought a tired smile to Steve’s face, and he cuddled back into Bucky’s chest, reclining his head on Bucky’s shoulder.

Steam from the bath rose around them; Steve could feel the muscles in his back and shoulders unknotting. Bucky’s hand traced idle patterns on Steve’s stomach and in the water over his legs, his shaggy head stretching over Steve’s shoulder to watch the way the light patterned and dappled on the skin of his thigh.

A soft grunt, almost a groan, escaped Bucky’s lips when Steve shifted position again, inadvertently pressing his bare ass against Bucky’s cock. Naturally, when Steve realized what he’d done, he instantly repeated the movement, rocking his hips back in slow, gentle circles, teasing Bucky mercilessly. Before too long, he could feel Bucky getting hard underneath him; Bucky’s head was lolled back against the wall, his eyes closed, his mouth hanging slack.

Steve grinned and turned over, straddling Bucky’s hips and rocking down against his hard cock in slow, measured movements. He leaned forward, holding onto Bucky’s shoulders and kissing into his mouth, persisting until Bucky started pushing back with the same intensity and his arms came up to wrap around Steve’s lower back.

Water sloshed around them as Steve picked up the tempo, Bucky’s cock sliding through the cleft of his ass. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck, moaning into his mouth when Bucky’s hands crept lower, slipping past his cock to trace gentle circles around Steve’s hole.

Bucky drew back from the kiss, smiling against Steve’s mouth. “I knew you’d give in sooner or later.”

“Well, what can I say,” Steve murmured, “you’re very convincing. C’mon, quit fooling around.”

“Quit fooling around, says the guy who was driving _me_ crazy teasing not two minutes ago,” Bucky griped, but obeyed. Steve gasped aloud when the first finger entered him, arching his back and moaning when Bucky slipped the second finger in after it right away, probing deeper to find his prostate.

Steve rocked his hips back against Bucky’s fingers, burying his hands in Bucky’s hair and tugging when Bucky’s mouth fastened on that (frequently-abused) sensitive spot under his jaw. “Hurry up,” he mumbled, grinding down on Bucky’s groin to urge him on.

“God _dammit!_ ” A shriek from the doorway drew their attention. Bucky and Steve looked up just in time to see Clint’s back disappear around the corner.

“Well, well, well,” Natasha smirked, sauntering into the room to lean against the doorjamb. “Scrub-a-dub-dub, two genetically engineered super-soldiers in a tub. Sorry about the Hawk, he’s skittish about PDA.”

“I don’t think it counts as ‘public’ if we’re in _our bathroom_ ,” Steve said pointedly, glaring at her. “How did you even get _in_ here?”

“Picked the lock,” she said carelessly. “Stark wants us all to go out for Thai, but you two seem to be… _busy_.”

“As a matter of fact—” Steve started, but Bucky cut him off.

“Thai sounds great. Can you give us twenty minutes?”

“Sure thing. We’ll wait for you outside,” she winked, and swung around through the doorway.

As the bathroom door closed behind her, Steve hissed, “ _Give us twenty minutes?_ ” at Bucky.

“Yeah, good point. Hey, Natasha?” he hollered.

“What?” she shouted back down the hallway, turning back.

“Better make it half an hour. Ow, Steve!”

In the end, it was more like forty-five, but Natasha seemed willing to wait as long as it took for the opportunity to trade _incredibly_ inappropriate jokes about their sex life with the swiftly-recovered Clint.


End file.
